


Satchels

by astr0cat



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Don't Starve AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idrk what else to tag, M/M, Modern AU, Science, Wilson is 19, a lot of fluff, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: Literally has nothing to do with satchels but fuck you





	

Maxwell paused, peering down the aisles of the room, staring at one desk in particular. He was vaguely aware of his lips moving in signal of a question, something along the lines of attendance or what not.

It was a trivial question because he was far too caught up in gazing at the near back of the room.

Wilson Percival Higgsbury stared back at him, chestnut orbs locked on Maxwell’s. The older male could see that he was contemplating over the question, readying himself to answer in a subtle way to be more helpful, but he knew he wouldn't. He never did.

It was always this way, Maxwell could always see his lips twitching to respond to each and every question no matter the difficulty or topic, but he never did. Never did unless called upon.

Finally he tore his gaze off of the gentleman, finished up marking the absences before going up to the board, pointing to a signal written word. 

Once again his eyes were on Wilson and while the young scientist was on the verge of raising his palm, fingers twitching to move, the professor called upon him. He knew if he hadn't of done so, the teen wouldn't have spoken, too shy as of last night to dare speak up.

It was amusing to say the least.

Once more those lips were twitching to speak, this time his brain working to contemplate an advanced sentence for the man.

A mere few seconds passed before the student gave him an answer, it was right, as it always was and Maxwell spoke his approval.

The rest of class continued this way and the remaining students rejoiced at the fact they weren't the subject of their teacher’s inquiries, all figuring their teacher despised Wilson. Of course they wouldn't think otherwise, but it regardless left them confused. Wilson was probably one of the brightest minds, not to mention the brightest soul, in that room.

By the time the hour had come to an end, the targeted male was stuttering, his sure sign of nervousness. It was only when the bell rang, signalling the end of another day, that he let his gaze drop to the floor. Despite this, his actions were slow, waiting and deliberate while every other student aside from him practically sprinted out of the class.

Staying behind, he quietly picked up his novels and studies before timidly looking up at Maxwell.

“I don't understand why you always call on me…” Wilson said softly, eyes locked with the older man’s before he hastily cast them down once more.

Taking a few strides, long legs gliding him over easily, he arrived in front of the gentleman, “it is rather simple, Higgsbury, you're the only one that can supply me with a correct answer every time.”

Maxwell’s arms, which were previously folded behind his back, came to rest at his sides before moving once more to cross at his chest, eyes trained on the teen the entire time. “I also favor you, if it wasn't obvious…” he tenderly pulled the smaller male into a gentle embrace at that statement, voice soothing.

The younger of the two instantly purred, leaning into the touch and nuzzling his face into the shoulder before him. 

Moments passed before Maxwell pulled away, earning an audible whine from his significant other which in turn pulled a smile from the taller individual. 

“Come, let's go home, I have a few things to do.”

Wilson nodded his affirmation before adjusting his satchel, leaning down to place his things inside while the professor packed up his own items. By the time Wilson closed the bag, fidgeting with it once more for extra measure, Maxwell was already at the door getting ready to turn the lights off.

Nervous now, Wilson grabbed at the strap of his satchel and hurried over to the man, afraid of the dark that would surely arrive in the windowless room. With a smile, Maxwell draped an arm over the boy's shoulder before switching the lights off and strolling out.

Making sure to walk a bit slower for his lover's sake, the height difference causing Wilson to speed his pace up significantly, he let his palm wander down to rest on the teen’s waist. He delivered a small squeeze to his hip before releasing him and opening the door to the outside world.

The amble to the vehicle and the ride home were one in the same, both quiet but comfortable. The quiet blur of passing trees and snow followed by the occasional bird in the sky kept Wilson occupied, whiskey orbs aimed at the grey expanse above them.

Once the automobile came to a halt, Maxwell opened the door and climbed out, Wilson following suit. The small man quietly stared up at the slender figure before him and Maxwell smirked, amused at the fact the ravenette thought he wouldn’t notice.

He let him though, only sending him a grin over his shoulder before digging his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the entry to his home and swinging it open, he stepped inside, patiently waiting for Wilson to come in as well. 

The minute the young scientist stepped through the doorway, Maxwell leaned down and stole a kiss from him, allowing his arm to rest on the teen’s side as he pulled him in. Silently shutting the door, he scooped the small male up, smirking as a startled gasp left his lips.

Quietly he carried his lover into the dining room before placing him on his feet, steadying him as he swayed a bit.

Wilson chanced a small smile up at his spouse before quickly ducking his head back down, beam still pasted on his face; red painted along his cheeks. Maxwell took his chin within his index finger and thumb, softly tilting it upwards as to meet his eyes.

The smile on Higgsbury’s face grew a bit before turning into a lopsided grin causing him to appear like a lovestruck loon. Maxwell supposed he was in a way, not like he was the one to talk though, he just had better control over his facial expressions.

Before he even had a chance to speak, Wilson’s lips crashed onto his, eyes fluttered closed as he did so. Despite having given away multiple kisses, his little scientist was still just as awkward with it as he was with the first one. Motions always fumbled but not lacking a single bit of passion.

Wasting no time, Maxwell slowly returned the kiss, taking charge in being the one to add grace to the act. Softly he placed a palm upon the side of the teen’s neck, resting it there affectionately before reluctantly pulling away from the man.

Frowning a bit, Wilson looked up at him, a questioning look hovering in his orbs like a mist. Smiling, the professor placed an open hand on his cheek, eyes growing soft as he felt his love lean into it, “I still have work to do, it cannot wait.”

The smaller male let a frown fall on his face before quickly discarding it only to scowl again as he felt the hand leave his face, “can I sit by you while you work?”

Maxwell cocked a brow, “no, you still have studies to do and I know I will only be a distraction for you.”

With a shake of his head, Wilson spoke up once more, “yes, but unlike you my work can wait.”

Pausing for a moment, the older male considered this, looking off to the side for a brief second before returning his sight to the teen, “finish up your projects and I'll see what I can do.” 

The young gentleman huffed a bit as Maxwell came to his conclusion but nodded none the less in agreeance, head tipped down.

Humming a bit in approval, Maxwell let his palm give a gentle pat to Wilson's shoulder before turning on his heel and heading to his study. Wilson sluggishly did the same, heading the opposite way towards the living room, sliding his satchel off his shoulder before setting to work.

 

It was when night descended upon the house that Maxwell arose from his seat, stretching his stiff spine blissfully. A small realization that Wilson had not sought him out soon dawned upon him, instantly causing both curiosity and concern.

Stacking his papers and hastily filing them away, he began making his way back to the dining room, peering around the corner and into the space set ahead of him.

Before him rested his target, head tilted onto the cushion beside it and hands grasping loosely to a piece of paper, legs crossed and eyes fluttered shut. Wilson's mouth was slightly ajar, lips parted as he breathed in the quiet air.

Sighing, Maxwell stepped forward until he stood before the sleeping male. A tender smile broke forth before he even had a chance to restrain it. Staring for only a moment longer, he tugged the teen into his arms, watching with acute amusement as his scientist's head lolled to the side. The paper that was once in his grasp slipped free. The professor just barely recognized it to be the finished written prototype assigned to his class.

Another breath of air left his lips as he held his lover to his chest, one hand holding him up while the other busied itself with organizing the papers into a pile. Lazily placing the stack next to his spouse's satchel, he turned his back on the room and began making his way to the bedroom upstairs.

Halfway there, the young gentleman shifted in his arms, eyes sleepily opening to peer towards the chest beneath his palms. “Maxwell?” His voice was tired, groggy as he spoke, sleep still heavy within his tone. The said man hummed in response, glancing down at the bundle of limbs within his hold.

“Are you still working? I'm sorry I didn't finish the things you wanted me to do..”

Chuckling, Maxwell brought his lips down to plant a kiss on Wilson's cheek, “i'm done for tonight. As for you, don't worry, you finished most of it. We're not in class, we're home. I'm not going to chastise you for falling asleep.”

The younger seemed to smile at that, irises reflecting his understanding. A second more and the pair reached their destination, Maxwell bowing down to rest his significant other on the plush mattress before tucking him in.

“Will you stay?” came the teen’s voice, quiet and whispered as he stared up at his significant other, dark circles resting heavily under his eyes. It was no surprise that the kid was exhausted constantly, being forced into pushing himself past capacities in order to finish the required necessities.

Returning a firm nod in response, Maxwell tugged the garments of clothing free from his form until only his trousers remained. Carefully he climbed into the covers with his lover, resting beside him in the darkness of the room, moon the only source of lighting.

Wilson instantly snuggled up to the body beside him like a moth to a flame, a heavy sigh slipping free from his lips as his form relaxed. Maxwell gently rested an arm around the small waist next to him, allowing his eyes to fall closed as a skull came to rest on his chest.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

He could feel the teen smile into his chest at the nickname, “goodnight, I love you.”

The arm Maxwell had around Wilson squeezed against his side, the corners of his lips twitching up, “I love you too.”


End file.
